Plug connectors of this generic type, in particular for contacting a connection conductor at a circuit board using a plug-in contact, are well known in the art. Direct plug connectors are plug connectors whose contacts directly contact conductor sections of circuit boards. The direct plug connectors are provided with plug contacts for specially shaped circuit boards. The circuit boards include cutouts for this purpose wherein inner circumferential surfaces of the cutouts are provided with an electrically conductive layer. The contact fingers of the plug contacts contact the conductive layer of the circuit board directly.
Plug connectors of this generic type are known that include a primary safety in order to fix the contact carrier at the circuit board and to protect the contact carrier against unintentional disengagement from the circuit board, e.g., by tension forces which are applied by the connection conductors. The primary safety also fixes the plug connector at the circuit board when vibrations occur. This provides reliable and permanent contacting.
The primary safety includes interlocking elements. The interlocking elements are arranged at the contact carrier and cooperate with cutouts in the circuit board in order to fix the contact carrier at the circuit board. Thus, interlocking devices that are configured by the interlocking elements reach under the circuit board on a bottom side of the circuit board that is oriented away from the plug connector.
Plug connectors are going through a miniaturization process. The requirements with respect to securing the plug connectors at the circuit board thus remain at least constant.